


Ancora.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: “Dovresti smetterla di starmi dietro, di provare a capire tutto quello che faccio. Seriamente, Marco, non ho bisogno che ti occupi costantemente di me.”





	Ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok allora giuro che questa potrebbe seriamente essere l'ultima cosa che scrivo su questi due per un po'.  
> E' il seguito (Se cosi vogliamo dire) delle altre due scritte, che non erano nate per essere collegate ma poi è venuto naturale scriverne altro perchè non sembravano mai davvero finite.  
> Diciamo che questo piccolo anticipo di stagione mi ha lasciato particolarmente distrutta e a caccia di consolazioni che poi portano a cose leggermente angst ma a lieto fine.  
> La ff è ambientata dopo l'effetto fatto a Washinton, tutta fantasia con un po' di Angst!!!  
> Niente, la smetto.

“Dovresti smetterla di starmi dietro, di provare a capire tutto quello che faccio. Seriamente, Marco, non ho bisogno che ti occupi costantemente di me.”

Ricordava solo quelle parole, pronunciate dopo un evento fatto insieme quello stesso pomeriggio quando sembrava andare tutto bene, mentre ridevano e scherzavano tra di loro.  
Era bastato un attimo e Isco lo aveva praticamente respinto in ogni possibile senso, limitandosi semplicemente ad accettare un contatto con lui solo quando erano davanti agli altri.

Per lui era ancora peggio, peggio sentirsi non voluto dalla stessa persona che ti aveva chiesto di aspettarlo, la stessa persona che avevi baciato solo il giorno prima negli spogliatoi resistendo a stento alla voglia di baciarlo con più passione e averlo contro il muro di quello stesso posto.  
Ma era comunque cambiato tutto in un attimo e con tutto il casino che avevano attorno sembrava che l’unico ad essersene accorto davvero in quel momento fosse Nacho.  
Lo aveva capito da come lo guardava o semplicemente accarezzava sulla schiena appena erano rientrati negli spogliatoi come per rassicurarlo in qualche modo.

Aveva evitato anche lui, non aveva voglia di parlare in quel momento. Era stanco e non solo per gli allenamenti che si susseguivano a ritmo sempre più intenso ma emotivamente.  
Quelle vacanze erano state le migliori della sua vita, Isco aveva trovato modo di raggiungerlo a Ibiza e nascondersi insieme sulla sua barca, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto vederli.  
Avevano cucinato insieme ridendo e poi scambiandosi baci prima di ritrovarsi seduti a tavola a imboccarsi come dei ragazzini. 

Infondo lui lo era ancora un ragazzino, lo sapeva perfettamente e dal modo in cui Isco si era posto con lui solo poco fa non faceva che farlo sentire tale ancora di più.  
Sembrava che il maggiore non accettasse il suo aiuto, o almeno non riusciva a farlo sempre per davvero semplicemente perché la differenza di età e di esperienze era qualcosa che non riuscivano mai ad annullare tra di loro, non che ce ne fosse molta in realtà.

Ma a lui andava bene, si era fatto andare bene ogni cosa illudendosi che un giorno magari sarebbe andata bene e Isco avrebbe capito che poteva contare su di lui per ogni cosa, anche per prendersi cura di suo figlio. Solo che non sembrava mai il momento giusto nonostante quello che si erano detti prima delle vacanze, appena usciti dal mondiale, non era cambiato molto.  
Aveva evitato accuratamente di guardare il maggiore mentre preparavano le loro cose per tornare in albergo, albergo che li vedeva ancora una volta condividere la stanza.  
Non che lo aveste cercato in modo particolare, solo che era cosi naturale per gli altri associarvi insieme che davano per scontato la situazione che vi vedeva in camera insieme, e la cosa ti andava bene. 

Addormentarti con Isco era diventata una delle tue cose preferite, soprattutto negli ultimi mesi quando le notti che passavi nel suo letto erano di più di quelle in cui dormivi da solo.  
Si era isolato completamente appena avevano messo piede sull’autobus lasciando che la musica lo rilassasse del tutto mentre lo sguardo si perdeva fuori dal finestrino.  
Era assurdo come in quel periodo non riuscisse a trovare davvero una stabilità, aveva accettato la situazione però, lo aveva fatto nel momento stesso in cui si era innamorato di Isco.

Sperava solamente che tutto si incastrasse alla perfezione e che entrambi fossero consapevoli che con l’ammettere dei loro sentimenti potevano costruire qualcosa e dopo i mondiali ci aveva veramente sperato che fosse cosi ma evidentemente si sbagliava.  
Il solo pensiero gli causava le lacrime agli occhi mentre la risata di Isco riusciva perfino a cancellare la musica che stava ascoltando costringendolo quasi ad alzare gli occhi e vederlo giocare e ridere con Lucas davanti come se tra loro non fosse successo nulla.

Invidiava al maggiore la capacità di nascondere cosi bene quello che gli passava per la testa.  
Si era rifugiato lontano da tutti, erano solo in sei nel bus che li stava riportando al campo principale di allentamento per recuperare gli altri e tornare in hotel.  
Chiudi gli occhi sperando che il tempo passasse velocemente, magari una volta in hotel ti saresti rifugiato in camera di Sergio o magari nella vostra, non eri certo che Isco sarebbe stato li in ogni caso, magari se non avesse detto quelle parole si, però lo aveva fatto quindi come conseguenza gli sarebbe stato lontano.

Percepiva ogni volta che ti feriva e la cosa peggiore era credere che a volta lo facesse semplicemente perché spaventato da qualcosa che sentiva, non volevi credere lo facesse apposta. Non puoi ferire apposta qualcuno a cui dici che potresti innamorarti di lui, giusto?  
La cosa che avverti subito dopo e che cancella parte di questi pensieri negativi sono due braccia che ti stringono allontanandoti dal finestrino a cui sei appoggiato per trascinarsi dall’altro lato.

Non ti serve aprire gli occhi per riconoscere Nacho, riconosci il suo odore e il modo in cui ti tiene ed è per questo non ti preoccupi e lo lasci fare rilassandoti completamente quando lo senti poggiarsi dall’altro lato, contro il finestrino, semplicemente ti poggi contro di lui lasciando da parte le cuffie.  
Un piccolo bacio viene lasciato tra i tuoi capelli e sorridi ancora mentre ti sistemi contro di lui poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e una mano sul suo petto, non deve essere proprio una posizione comoda per lui, ma infondo siete in un autobus e un po’ di dispiace sia scomodo ma allo stesso tempo non hai voglia di muoverti.

Quando riapri gli occhi, non sai esattamente quando sia passato, e sollevi appena il viso trovandolo intento a guarda fuori dal finestrino e sorridi appena perché adori tutto quello.  
Adori il modo in cui Nacho si prende cura di te anche se non glielo chiedi.

Le carezze leggere che ti stava lasciando sul fianco o la mano che aveva poggiato su quella che lui aveva sul suo petto a giocare appena con le sue dita in modo distratto.  
Ti sporgi lasciando un piccolo bacio sulla sua mascella per ringraziarlo e perché in quel momento vuoi che ti guardi e quando lo fa lo senti aumentare la stretta su di te e incroci i suoi occhi sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Sei comodo?” 

Lo chiede ridendo prima di passare una mano tra i tuoi capelli facendoti rabbrividire.  
Alzi appena le spalle prima di poggiarti nuovamente contro di lui avvicinandoti ancora di più al suo corpo, probabilmente se non foste in un pullman gli saresti completamente sopra e ti rendi conto che non ti dispiacerebbe per nulla.

Cosa che ti fa sentire ancora peggio perché sai che tutto deriva da come Isco ti ha trattato prima e ti senti in colpa, in colpa perché Nacho ti donerebbe anche se stesso se sentisse che potrebbe renderti felice ma sapete entrambi che non sai neanche tu cosa vuoi davvero.  
Lo dimostra che sei li, nel retro del vostro autobus tra le sue braccia mentre le sue mani si infilano caute sotto la tua maglietta iniziando ad accarezzarti e il contatto pelle su pelle di causa altri piccoli brividi lungo la schiena.

Ed è ingiusto perché vorresti che li ci fosse Isco ma allo stesso tempo Nacho è cosi rassicurante, cosi dannatamente giusto per darti quello di cui hai bisogno in quel momento.  
Chiudi nuovamente gli occhi dandoti la possibilità di rilassarti contro di lui e non ti rendi neanche conto di quando ti addormenti perché semplicemente le carezze di Nacho ti fanno uno strano effetto.  
“Sveglia, orsacchiotti!”

La voce di Sergio irrompe nei tuoi sogni come un uragano, ma lui è sempre cosi, e tutto quello che ti limiti a fare e semplicemente stringerti più contro il corpo che hai vicino e nascondere il viso contro il collo di Nacho, sai perfettamente chi hai vicino e la cosa in un modo che non ti spieghi ti fa sorridere.  
Lo senti stringerti ancora e quando finalmente ti decidi ad aprire gli occhi sono ancora tutti lì a parlottare tra di loro e ridere mentre recuperano le loro cose.  
Ti sporgi a lasciare un bacio sulla guancia del maggiore e lo trovi ancora intento a trovare una ragione per svegliarsi e la cosa non fa che farti ancora più tenerezza.  
“Non devi essere stato comodissimo, scusa!”

Gli baci finalmente la guancia e stai per tirarti su quando senti il suo braccio circondarti la vita e portarti quasi sulle sue gambe mentre le sue labbra ti sfiorano il collo.  
“Puoi dormirmi addosso tutte le volte che vuoi..”  
Rabbrividisci ancora ma poi la presa che ha su di te scompare e tu ti alzi come un automa cercando di registrare le sue parole e il suo tono, carico di qualcosa che ancora non ti senti pronto a decifrare.

Senti ancora i suoi occhi addosso mentre recupera il tuo borsone. E non sono solo gli occhi di Nacho quelli che hai addosso, avverte un altro sguardo. Uno che conosce bene e uno che non teme di incrociare in quel momento, perché è certo di non trovarci nulla di cosi complicato se non indifferenza.  
Ma si sbaglia e quando i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Isco riesce a vederci dentro fin troppe cose, cose che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, non dopo quello che gli aveva detto.  
Non dopo che gli aveva detto che non aveva bisogno di lui ad ogni passo e che poteva occuparsi da solo delle sue cose.

Ora ci leggeva gelosia e lo vedeva ferito , evidentemente doveva aver assistito a tutta la scena con Nacho di poco prima. I due erano amici da sempre nonostante anche in passato tra di loro si fosse intromesso qualcuno, sempre lo stesso qualcuno che sembra non aver mai davvero lasciato la vita di Isco.  
E semplicemente ad un certo punto non riesci più a sostenere quello sguardo, ed è assurdo che sia tu a sentirti in quel modo. A sentirti come se stessi sbagliando tutto quando non è cosi. 

Scendi dall’autobus di fretta senza fermati a parlare con nessuno, non ne hai voglia e improvvisamente il modo meraviglioso in cui avevi riposato è diventato un problema e semplicemente ti senti ancora più in colpa.  
In colpa perché Nacho era lì e tu nei hai approfittato come non avevi mai fatto, lasciandoti coccolare e cullare, e in colpa per lo sguardo ferito che Isco ti aveva rivolto, come a dirti che non ci avevi messo molto a trovare qualcun altro.

Era una situazione assurda quella in cui sentivi di essere in quel momento, da una parte avresti voluto correre da Isco anche se non potevi e dall’altro avresti voluto cercare conforto ancora tra le braccia di Nacho mentre il ricordo delle sue labbra che ti sfioravano in collo era sempre lì, e ti faceva stare anche peggio.  
Ed era assurdo perché non ti eri mai davvero sentito cosi diviso, Nacho non si era mai esposto cosi tanto e Isco non aveva mai cosi tanto accusato il colpo in quel modo. Era tutto un insieme di cose che da sole erano in grado di mandarti nel panico e in quel momento sapevi non fosse esattamente la cosa giusta.

Ci metti un attimo ad arrivare in camera e chiuderti la porta del bagno alle spalle, è assurdo come ogni volta che tu e Isco vi ritrovate a discutere ti ritrovi in un bagno in questo caso cercando di evitare un attacco di panico.  
Respiri profondamente cercando di calmare il battito del tuo cuore in quel momento e speri davvero che Isco continui nel suo starti lontano in quel momento perché non sai come potresti reagire a lui, o meglio sai che non riusciresti a lasciarlo andare lontano da te.  
L’acqua fresca che ti passi sul viso dopo questo pensiero ti aiuta leggermente a snebbiarti la mente e ti rendi conto solo in quel momento di quanto l’odore di Nacho sia rimasto incastrato tra la tua pelle e la maglietta che indossi in quel momento. 

La stringi appena tra le dita prima di sfilartela e lasciarla sul pavimento. Senti il bisogno di fare una doccia, anche se ne hai fatta una solo poco prima e non sarebbe servito a nulla perché quell’odore sarebbe in qualche modo rimasto lì a ricordartelo.  
Chiudi gli occhi stringendo tra le dita il lavandino e respirando profondamente ancora una volta.  
E sei cosi preso da quel pessimo tentativo di calmarti che diventi consapevole nuovamente della realtà quando due braccia ti stringono nuovamente e riapri gli occhi incrociando quelli dei Isco.

Ancora una volta la sua sola presenza ti rilassa e senti parte della tensione degli ultimi minuti lasciarti completamente mentre il maggiore si posiziona tra te e il lavandino portando le mani sul tuo viso.  
“Sono uno stupido.”  
Lo dice con una sincerità disarmante che ti farebbe ridere in qualsiasi altro momento ma annuisci semplicemente perché lui sa di esserlo e tu sei consapevole di essere in quelle condizioni per colpa sua, avverti che anche lui è consapevole di questa cosa e in parte di rilassa ancora.  
E vorresti rispondergli che si, lo è decisamente ma non riesci neanche a parlare in quel momento.  
Vedi i suoi occhi guardarti preoccupati prima che sia tu a chiudere i tuoi perché hai bisogno di concentrarti sul tuo respiro, la presenza di Isco in quel momento non ti aiuta perché ci sono troppe emozioni contrastanti che vivi dentro.

La voglia farlo innamorare di te e quell’attrazione che hai per Nacho che è lì, sempre a ricordarti che potrebbe essere tutto più facile.  
Poi avverti di nuovo le sue mani che accarezzano lente le tue braccia e le sue labbra che ti accarezzando leggere il viso in una scia di baci in grado di calmarti quasi in modo istantaneo. La sua pelle contro la tua, deve essersi tolto la maglietta.

E’ assurdo quanto ti conosca in questo caso, come sappia che averlo accanto in quel modo ti avrebbe calmato evitandoti un attacco di panico.  
Senti le tue braccia rispondere a fatica e gli circondi il collo per sentirlo più vicino lasciandoti guidare fino a che la tua schiena non è contro il muro e Isco è completamente schiacciato contro di te. Il suo respiro ti accarezza il collo e una delle sue mani ti accarezza i fianchi.  
Ti rendi conto di quanto sia diverso il tocco di Nacho da quello di Isco.

Nacho è delicato, dolce, a volte troppo.  
Isco è un tornado, consapevole di cosa vuole quando ti sfiora e pronto a lasciarti completamente distrutto.  
Lentamente riesci ad avere nuovamente il controllo del tuo corpo e ti appoggia completamente al maggiore che ti sostiene senza problemi stringendoti come se avesse paura di vederti crollare.

“Solo io voglio stringerti mentre dormi e consolarti anche se sono io il coglione che ti fa stare male. Lo vedevo toccarti e stringerti mentre dormivate e avrei voluto prenderti di peso e portarti da me, nonostante fossi stato io a farti stare in quel modo.”  
Mentre lo dice non riesce a guardarti e probabilmente neanche tu reggeresti il suo sguardo perché sai che nonostante quelle cose che ti sta dicendo ancora non sa davvero cosa vuole, perché se lo sapesse molto probabilmente non stareste cosi in quel momento.

“Se mi stringi cosi smetto di respirare, lo sai?”  
Lo dici non accennando minimamente ad allontanarti da lui, non ci riusciresti, senti come se la sua stretta fosse l’unica cosa che ti tiene ancorato li.  
“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare Marco, non ora e ne dopo.”

E sai che non si riferisce solo a quell’abbraccio che rischia di lasciarti i segni per giorni ma anche alla vostra situazione in quel momento, semplicemente nascondi il viso nel suo collo mentre lasci che ti sollevi e tu allacci le gambe attorno alla sua vita.  
E non ti importa neanche di dove state andando in quel momento, sai di essere esattamente nel posto in cui vorresti essere e con la persona a cui, ora come ora, non sapresti rinunciare.


End file.
